


Maniac love

by Marci_14



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Erwin wants to turn mobsters and gangsters into soldiers, I REGRET NOTHING BUT EVERYTHING AT THE SAME TIME, I don't write smut so I don't know how it will be, Jean and Marco are crazy criminals, Jean can sing as a power, Jean gets trigger happy, M/M, Marco has self healing, Marco is a gangster prince, Marco is a possessive bastard, Maybe upcoming smut?, Prisoners AU, Psychotic murderers AU, dont ask, gangster au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7855864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marci_14/pseuds/Marci_14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean and Marco are prisoners at Jinae asylum, they're both crazy murderous psycho's and gangsters but when a man called Erwin smith wants to take them out of their nut house and onto the field of battle he learns things about the two deadly lovers he wants to turn from gangsters to soldiers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maniac love

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is a test if it does good in the upcoming week then it will continue if not then the idea goes to the trash and it's back to the drawing board...   
> Yeah enjoy this hunk of garbage that somehow crawled its way out of the depths of hell to haunt me if it sucks.

Erwin POV

(more or less you the reader in this chapter but it's the only one)

In this following chapter will be all that you need to know about the two criminals that you want to put in the army.

"Are you sure you want to do this? They ARE deadly men Erwin...they could kill you..." The warden asks as he digs in his files for the two documents that you came for.

"Yes if they are dangerous enough to destroy buildings all on their own without any explosives or anything then surely they can be put on the battlefield and it would be no different" you state bluntly not wanting your desist on to be questioned by someone who hasn't seen the things you have

"Let's get started shall we?"

You open the first document the warden puts in front of you.

It reads...

_Jean Kirstein_

_Aka: Prince Murder_

_Age: 24_

_Gender: male_

_Info: Started out as a young singer but when he was asked or more or less forced to sing for a group of gangsters he met his boyfriend; Marco or otherwise known as Titan, he met him and things happened when cops tried to stop their party Marco protected Jean and then Jean apparently just fell in love with Marco's lifestyle and wanted the thrill of almost being killed, and killing someone, when he's in a moment of bloodlust he's ruthless and dangerous so the other gangsters in the area dubbed him Prince Murder and listen to him and worship him._

_Any of Marco's men would take a bullet for either of them that could be useful._

_Jean is well in hand to hand combat and was very well trained by Marco with guns. Any of Jean's shots are lethal every time, he will be dangerous if not controlled, that's where Marco comes in. Jean will do anything to protect Marco even taking a bullet._

_The two are nicknamed The Prince's of love and murder._

_The two will be deadlier together, doubling their lethal scale together than their own scale alone. Jean will murder you if you make one wrong move around Marco that he doesn't like, he doesn't show mercy and he doesn't forgive, he follows Marco's lead, so if you have Marco's trust, you have Jean's, but if they are double crossed and you live to tell about it, you better start running because once you've done something wrong to either one of them, they will hunt you down and make you suffer or die. Jean has an ability, he can sing a certain note, something will blow up, sings another, someone is injured, another, creates a weapon from anything around. Basically he is useful in defense, protection, he uses the ability to protect Marco in a fight that could end fatally if not careful. He uses it for hypnotization, making whoever falls prey to his voice his slave. This could be useful when interrogation of captured prisoners._

_Anything he wants his voice to do it's done._

You've heard many stories about The Prince's of Murder and Love but you didn't realize how dangerous these men could actually be.

"The next one is the worst of these two"

the warden says as you start to open the next one

It reads...

_Marco Bott_

_Aka: Titan_

_Age: 25_

_Gender: male_

_Info: He was given the name Titan because he's strong and can take a bullet anywhere but the heart and keep fighting. Jean is his boyfriend and is very defensive, protective, and possessive of him. Marco will not go anywhere without Jean with him and Jean doesn't go anywhere without him._

_You don't want to keep these two apart for too long because they can go a little crazy an try to escape to get to each other in the first place. Marco is the one who can control Jean when he gets a little too excited from a murder. Keeping his trigger finger in check. This will be necessary. Jean is everything to Marco so be wary of anything you say about Jean that could be taken in a bad way about Jean. There are stories that when Jean was kidnapped to get Marco to pay for killing one of their members that, Marco just walked into where Jean was being held and killed off all the men and strangled the last one who had the gun to Jean's head. They made off with the men's money, guns, ammo, jewels, and cars, and Marco left the battle practically unscathed baffling citizens and police alike. Marco is rich and the gangster prince of Jinae, what that means is with a snap of his fingers his men will protect him and Jean or kill themselves for him. They adore Jean and Marco with every fiber of their being. Marco has an ability. He can self heal. Meaning--in short-- that if Marco gets shot in the arm, give him about 30 seconds and he'll be perfectly fine. He uses this ability to protect Jean. Jean and Marco have had their fair shares of breaking the other out of prison many times before. If they both aren't in prison then the one who's in will be broken out in a matter of days._

_They never wait more than two days to break the other out._

_Jean uses his ability more often then not and so does Marco._

_Don't underestimate their abilities capabilities._

 

Oh yeah these are definitely two men you want in your army. They can be the men who help end the war that has been raging the west part of America for the past 5 years.


End file.
